Actes et conséquences
by FolledeGleeAlorsJ'Ecris
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont préfets-en-chef. Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione goûte au whisky pur feu pendant une partie d'échec avec son ennemi juré ? Venez voir, ça promet ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je me lance dans une fiction Dramione (j'adoooore). Merci à ceux qui liront, laissez une trace de votre passage, histoire de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :)**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, à moins qu'elles soient constructives, bien évidemment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était le fin du mois de Septembre. Poudlard avait organisé un grand bal pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves. En début de mois, le Professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé les noms des deux préfèts en chef de l'année : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Bien évidemment, les deux sorciers n'étaient pas ravis de la décision du directeur, mais d'après lui, c'était pour le bien de Poudlard.

Alors le soir même, ils avaient convenu d'un arrangement.

**Flashback.**

"Ecoute Granger, faut qu'on mette les choses au point." annonça le Serpentard en soufflant.

"Je t'arrête, avant qu'on aille plus loin. Je suis aussi dégoûtée que toi par cette décision, alors tu n'as qu'à rester dans ta chambre, moi dans la mienne, et quand tu voudras rester dans la salle commune, j'irai à la bibliothèque. Pour la salle de bain, je me lève à six heures, donc je ne te gênerai p-"

"Tu vas la boucler Granger ?!" demanda-t-il, agacé.

"Comment oses-tu !"

"Arrête de déblatérer, et laisse moi parler."

"D'accord, mais gare à toi si tu m'insultes."

"Oh relax, moldue !"

"Tiens, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe ?" ironisa-t-elle.

"Ecoute, je crois qu'on devrait essayer de s'entendre cette année."

"Développe ?" dit-elle, sceptique.

"On a un rôle d'adulte, alors il est temps de se comporter comme tel."

"De nous deux, tu as toujours été l'odieux." annonça-t-elle, repensant aux six dernières années. "Rappelle toi, quand Buck t'a pincé avec son bec, j'ai hurlé à Hagrid de t'emmener à l'infirmerie pendant que tes amis ne bougeaient pas le petit doigt. Surtout que tu as failli faire le éxécuter ! J'ai fait quelques efforts malgré tout, mais pour toi, je n'ai été que la sang-de-bourbe."

"Tu as raison, et je m'en excuse."

"Dire la phrase sans la penser ne rime à rien."

"Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai grandi. Par contre, il est hors de question que je discute avec cet imbécile de Potter ou Weasley. Donc, autant s'entendre. Je sais qu'on ne deviendra pas amis, mais pour le reste de l'année, on va devoir travailler ensemble, et représenter nos maisons de manière solidaire, alors autant le faire dans la bonne humeur."

"Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Arrête Granger. Bon, ça te va ?" demanda-t-il, agacé.

"Marché conclu. On se serre la main ?" dit-elle, souriant très légèrement.

"Tu rêves."

"Bravo, Malefoy. Bravo ! Quel effort...!"

"Désolé, les débuts sont toujours difficiles."

Ils se serrèrent donc la main, comme pour sceller leur accord. Au moment où Hermione voulu reprendre sa main, Drago la retint, la forçant à le regarder.

"Malefoy ?" dit-elle, levant un sourcil.

"Cet accord reste entre nous. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. J'ai une réputation à conserver. Et qu'aucun de tes amis ne vienne m'adresser la parole, tu es l'unique Gryffondor à qui je parlerai, d'accord ?"

"Un Gryffondor qui veuille t'adresser la parole, je demande à voir ça."

"Sérieusement, Granger."

"C'est que tu me supplierais presque."

"Presque, c'est le mot."

**Fin du FlashBack.**

Depuis, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Ils s'étaient habitués à faire les rondes ensemble le soir, alors parfois ils discutaient, mais de choses banales, telles que les cours, ou le bal approchant, bal auquel ils devaient se présenter ensemble. Ils partageaient même parfois l'agacement lié aux rondes : oui, cela les irritait de tomber plusieurs soir de suite sur les mêmes Première Année défiant le couvre-feu.

A présent, c'était le 30 septembre, et le bal venait de s'achever. Puisqu'ils devaient y aller ensemble, Drago avait exigé de payer une robe à Hermione, pour qu'il ne se ridiculise pas en sa présence. Hermione, forcée d'accepter, avait tout de même été ravie lorsqu'elle vit la robe qu'il lui avait choisi : c'était une magnifique robe noire arrivant sur le genou, suggérant sa belle poitrine grâce à un décoleté plutôt prononcé. Sachant qu'elle ferait un commentaire quant à la profondeur de celui-ci, il lui prit aussi un beau foulard gris argent, qu'elle serra autour de son cou. Et bien sûr, pour pour agrémenter le tout, elle avait reçu une belle paire de talons noirs brillants. Drago, quant à lui, était égal à lui même, élégant. Il portait un costume noir, et avait gardé sa veste ouverte, laissant apercevoir une chemise grise qui allait à la perfection avec le foulard d'Hermione, une cravate noire, et une paire de chaussures italiennes en cuir.

"Je suis épuisée." dit Hermione.

"Tout le temps à te plaindre, Granger. C'est pas croyable."

"Tais-toi, Malefoy, je sais que t'es fatigué toi aussi."

"Peut-être, mais je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits."

"Tu m'en diras tant..." répondit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, Granger, on a pratiquement fait le tour du château, et visiblement, y'a personne, alors on rentre ?"

"Et si les Première Année sortent malgré le couvre-feu ?"

"Laissons-les pour une fois. Après tout, on a eu onze ans nous aussi, et on trainait aussi dans les couloirs."

"C'est vrai." dit-elle, souriant. "Mais en général, on finissait toujours par tomber sur le Professeur Rogue."

"Un vrai hibou celui-là." déclara Drago.

"C'est de ton parrain que tu parles, Malefoy."

"Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai le droit de parler de lui en ces termes."

"Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Oh si, je l'apprécie, il a toujours été là pour moi...même plus que mon propre père. Et je le préfère à mon père d'ailleurs ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"T'es idiote Granger, je viens de le dire. Il a toujours été là pour moi et je sais que si j'étais son fils, j'aurais le choix."

"Le...choix ? Quel choix ?"

Il se racla la gorge, comme s'il se réveillait, tout à coup.

"Je ne suis pas là pour me confier Granger !" dit-il, froid.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Depuis cet arrangement, elle trouvait en Drago Malefoy, deux personnes. D'un côté Malefoy, fils de mangemort, prônant les sang-purs et agaçant au plus haut point. Et de l'autre Drago, personne plus ou moins normale, avec qui la conversation est possible. Maheureusement, des deux personnes, c'est souvent Malefoy qui reprenait le contrôle.

"Alors on rentre ?!"

"Mmh, oui d'accord."

"J'ai hâte d'enlever ces chaussures, et de m'écraser sur mon fauteuil avec un bon livre !"

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses très banales, le temps d'arriver à leurs appartements. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres afin de s'habiller plus confortablement, et dormir. Drago revint dans la salle commune près de dix minutes plus tard, torse nu, vétû d'un simple bas de pyjama aux couleurs vert et argent. Pendant ce temps, Hermione mit une chemise de nuit rose en satin, et avec une paire de chaussons blancs ayant l'air bien chauds.

Au moment où elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et alla dans la salle commune, où Drago s'était assis sur un canapé, un livre dans les mains et un verre de whisky pur feu à côté.

"Malefoy, ça te dit une partie d'échec avant d'aller dormir ?"

"Tiens, tu sais y jouer, Granger ?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Harry et Ron s'adonnent à ce jeu, alors à force, j'ai compris les règles."

"Bien. Installe-toi alors."

Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui, regarda son torse, et se dit que son ennemi était plutôt bien bâti. Elle remarqua le verre de whisky pur feu.

"Malefoy, il est interdit de boire, tu le sais bien !"

"Oui, Mademoiselle rabat-joie. Je suis au courant."

"C'est le règlement."

"Au diable le règlement. Je suis adulte, je bois quand je veux. Tu ne bois jamais ? Dans ton monde de san-moldus, il n'y a pas d'alcool ?"

"Si, bien sûr, mais on ne boit pas souvent."

"Tu n'as jamais bu ?"

"J'ai déjà bu, Malefoy ! Du champagne, du cidre, des alcools de fêtes en somme."

"Et jamais de whisky pur feu ?"

"Non."

"J'en reviens pas, tout le monde en bois ! Les professeurs, tous les élèves de notre âge et même ceux plus jeunes que nous !"

"Et alors Malefoy, c'est une fierté en plus ?"

"Goûte." dit-il, tendant son verre vers Hermione.

"Tu peux toujours courir."

"Allez Granger, tu as peur ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur, je sais boire, j'en ai pas envie c'est tout !"

"Moi je vois de la peur !"

"Pauvre idiot. Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche."

"C'est pour ça que t'es si coincée. Tu t'interdis des tas de choses !"

"Je suis pas coincée."

"Tu passes à côté de choses superbes. Vraiment. Et ce petit verre de whisky est vraiment bon. Tu risques quoi, hein ? Après tout, c'est pas ce petit verre qui va te rendre ivre, et même si tu devais l'être, tu vas te coucher après, alors tu vois !"

"Tu vas la fermer..."

"Non Granger, pas avant que tu ne l'ai bu."

"Pour une fois qu'on peut réellement s'amuser, sans tenir compte de nos sentiments de haine l'un envers l'autre."

"Je ne te déteste pas Malefoy, tu m'indiffères, c'est différent."

"Mettons nos différends de côté, et buvons en jouant, comme deux vieux amis."

"J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit Drago Malefoy qui me propose ça."

"Que ce soit clair, rien ne sortira d'ici. Pas un mot à tes amis. Et d'ailleurs, dès la fin de la partie, on s'insultera comme avant. Sache que je mets ma haine de côté, que je fais un effort, mais qu'en aucun cas, ça ne se reproduira."

"Bon, pourquoi pas après tout, on ne risque rien !"

Après trois quarts d'heure de jeux, et une bouteille d'un 1,25 litre de whisky pur feu plus tard, Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux complètement ivres. Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle enchaînait les verres, et Drago faisait de même. A présent ils riaient comme deux idiots benêts.

"Bon c'est à qui ?" demanda Hermione.

"J'en sais rien, on s'en fout." répondit-il, riant.

Il étouffa un léger bruit de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Hermione.

"J'ai mal à l'épaule, cet imbécile de Potter m'a foncé dessus pendant le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi." répondit-il, se massant l'épaule.

"Atteeeends, je vais te masser moi !" dit-elle se levant et titubant jusqu'à lui. Elle de plaça derrière lui et posa ses petites mains sur la peau nue de Drago.

"Ca fait du bieeen ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh ouaaais, t'as des mains de fous, on dirait une masseuse professionnelle."

Une chose en entraînant une autre, et l'alcool jouant beaucoup, sa main dérapa sur le torse de Drago, qui récupéra cette main baladeuse, obligeant Hermione à se baisser en direction du visage du Serpentard tourné vers la gauche. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis se séparèrent.

Tout en rigolant, Hermione lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fais là... ?"

Alors il lui répondit simplement, riant lui aussi :

"J'en sais rien... Tu veux continuer ?"

"Ouaaais, D'accooord. Ta chambre ou la mienne ?"

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait jamais proposé ça, et bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais touché.

"La mienne." répondit-il.

Alors ils se levèrent et éprouvèrent le besoin de courir jusqu'à la chambre, pourtant proche. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit de Drago et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils se déshabillèrent et passèrent sous la couette vert et argent du jeune homme.

Les gestes étaient doux mais précipités. Les mains se baladaient d'une partie du corps à une autre, les gémissements se faisaient plus forts, car les deux adolescents étaient visiblement frustrés.

Malgré l'alcool, Drago savait que la jeune lionne était vierge, alors il commença lentement, et ici l'alcool aida, car la jeune fille ne ressentit pas tant de douleurs que ça. Ensuite il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de bassins jusqu'à ce qu'évanouissement s'en suive.

A bout de souffle, et tomba littéralement à côté d'Hermione, toujours le souffle saccadé. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, de manière douce du fait qu'ils étaient épuisés, puis s'endormir, là, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione commença à se réveiller. Elle fut instantannément frappée par une douleur crânienne. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle prit tout à coup peur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était nue, mais surtout lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête extrêmement lentement et fut appeurée de voir qu'elle était à côté de Malefoy. Elle se remémora alors la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne fit pas le moindre bruit et sortit du lit, afin de se laver et s'habiller. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle revint dans la salle commune, où Drago était assis, la tête entre ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

"Malefoy ! Toi ! Tu m'as volé ma virginité ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, sale pervers ! T'as abusé de moi !" hurla-t-elle, de toutes ses forces.

"Moins fort Granger." dit-il, calmement. "J'ai un mal de crâââne..."

"Tu penses que moi non ?!"

"Apparemment pas vu comme tu hurles."

"Ferme la Malefoy ! A cause de toi, je ne suis plus vierge !"

"Tu comptais garder ta virginité jusqu'à la fin des temps ?"

"Arrête un peu ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ! Toi et moi, on a...on a couché ensemble, c'est horrible !"

"Je sais que c'est horrible, une sang-de-b," il s'interrompit. "Ecoute Granger, ce qui est fait est fait, alors n'en parlons plus d'accord ?"

"Mais c'était ma première fois ! Tu as tout gâché."

"Désolé Granger ! Si j'avais pu, jamais je n'aurais couché avec toi ! Alors oui, je m'excuse !"

"Malefoy, il est hors de question que ça sorte d'ici. S'il te plaît."

"Du calme Granger. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de dévoiler à tout le monde que j'ai couché avec toi."

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la douche, afin de se préparer.

Hermione se sentait mal. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et à vrai dire, elle frissonnait rien qu'en y repensant. Coucher avec ce serpent de Drago Malefoy, lui qui était abjecte, vil et méchant...

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'avoir couché avec lui.

Et pourtant...

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Merci de me lire.**

**Bisous bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Voilà le second chapitre !

Enjoy :)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione n'était plus dépitée. Elle avait enfin accepté les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques jours auparavant. Oui, elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Finalement, elle avait relativisé, car ça aurait pu être pire non ? Quand elle repensa à cette nuit, elle se dit qu'il avait tout de même été attentionné pour un ennemi. Il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises pendant l'acte si elle allait bien, et avait pris soin de ne pas être trop brusque afin de ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ginny. "Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air ailleurs, je commence à m'inquiéter."

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, dans la grande salle.

"C'est vrai," ajouta Ron. "Tu ne participes même plus en cours."

"Je...je vais bien." répondit Hermione, se forçant à sourire. "C'est juste que..." elle regarda dans la direction des Serpentards. "...mes parents me manquent."

Elle leur mentit. Ce n'était ni le lieu, le moment pour expliquer la raison de ce changement soudain. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas en parler aux garçons. Comment la verraient-ils après ça ? Ils seraient probablement dégoûtés d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

"Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc, Mione ?" demanda Ginny.

"Merci pour l'invitation !" bouda Ron.

"Je veux un après-midi rien qu'avec Mione, désolée les garçons." répondit Ginny. "Mione ?"

"Mmh, bien sûr." dit-elle, souriant.

"Un tour au chemin de Traverse t'irait ?"

"Oui, si tu veux."

Ginny connaissait bien son amie, et elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Une heure plus tard, les deux adolescentes marchaient dans les rues du chemin de Traverse.

"Alors Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je...rien."

"Je te connais, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Allez, raconte moi."

"Je...j'ai agi comme une idiote." dit-elle dépitée. "Il y a quelques jours, jai...couché avec Malefoy."

"Oh mon dieu." dit Ginny, les yeux écarquillés. "Malefoy comme...Drago Malefoy ?"

"Non non, Lucius Malefoy. Bien sûr que je te parle de Drago !"

"Mais...comment ?"

"Ginny, il te faut un dessin ?"

"Non, j'ai compris mais...comment tu en es venu à-"

"Le whisky pur feu."

"Tu t'es mise à boire ?!"

"Gin'... Malefoy et moi avons commencé une partie d'échec, et au fur et à mesure, on a bu, et...tu connais la suite."

"Hé bah ça alors. Et...c'était comment ?"

"On a pas terminé la partie."

"Je te parle du...de la partie sexuelle."

"J'ai eu mal, et ensuite c'était plutôt...agréable."

"Il paraît que c'est une bête de sexe, c'est vrai ?"

"Gin'..."

"Oh allez Hermione !"

"C'était intéressant...plutôt bien."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

"Parce que c'était ma première fois, et que ça reste Malefoy."

Elles continuèrent à discuter tout l'après midi. A dix-sept heures, Hermione remonta dans ses appartements avec quelques sacs. Dans la salle commune, elle vit Drago qui lisait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il leva la tête.

"Granger." dit-il poliment.

"Malefoy." elle aperçut une bouteille neuve de whisky pur feu à côté de lui. "Tu vas devenir alcoolique..."

"Je ne bois pas. Pour l'instant elle n'est pas ouverte."

"Tel que je te connais, ça ne saurait tarder."

"Je te sers un verre ?" demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

"Je me demande comment tu peux rire de ça."

Il y eut un silence. Et Drago brisa la glace :

"Ecoute, à ce propos... Je suis désolé. Tu me connais, en temps normal, ça ne serait jamais arrivé mais...on avait tous les deux trop bu."

"...Merci."

"Perso, je m'en fous un peu, mais je sais que pour toi, c'est plus délicat. T'es une fille, c'était ta première fois, tout ça, je comprends."

"C'est vrai, je me suis toujours imaginé coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime...Je veux dire, toi et moi on est des ennemis de toujours, on aurait pas pu faire pire."

"Ce n'est pas faux, mais il faut aller de l'avant et oublier toute cette histoire. Et dans quelques temps, quand tu ne t'en souviendras même plus. Enfin, si. Je suis une bête au lit, et c'est pas toi qui diras le contraire, n'est-ce pas Granger ?"

"Tu es infecte, Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se vanter autant que toi. Pfff, le fait est que oui, on a...bref, mais je te déteste toujours autant, sache le."

"Oh arrête de faire ta prude Granger. Me la fais pas. Pas à moi."

"Est-ce que tu vas tout le temps faire des sous-entendus ? Tu m'as fait boire, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier."

"Je n'ai pas collé ma baguette à toi pour te faire boire ! Du moins, pas celle-là..."

"Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Il est hors de question que je fasse la ronde avec toi, et ce, pendant un bon bout de temps !"

"Ce sont les corvées, t'y échapperas pas Granger."

"Je me fous des ces maudites corvées ! Je dois déjà partager cet endroit avec toi, c'est bon ! Ils auront de la chance, si à la fin de l'année tu es encore vivant."

"Tes menaces ne me font pas le moindre effet." dit-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Quel culot ! C'était officiel, elle le détestait. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorés mais depuis ce soir où elle s'est laissé aller... tout était redevenu à la normale.

Les jours passaient et petit à petit, Hermione enfermait le souvenir de cette soirée dans un coin de sa tête, ce qui lui permettait de ne plus trop y penser. Bien sûr, le souvenir était bel et bien ancré en elle puisqu'elle était obligé de vivre avec Drago et de le voir en cours chaque jour mais elle était de moins en moins gênée face à lui. Oui, elle était moins vulnérable. En fait, elle en était que plus forte. En effet, elle arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux et pester contre lui, comme avant. Elle était redevenue la têtue et forte Hermione Granger, et elle en était ravie.

"Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!" s'exclama Hermione.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Pansy Parkinson, assise sur les genoux de Drago qui était affalé sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais ici, sale sang-de-bourbe !"

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vipère, je suis Préfète-en-chef. Je suis donc à ma place, contrairement à toi, catin."

"Préfète-en-chef ou pas, tu me dois le respect, je suis supérieure à toi, sang impur."

"Du respect ? Est-ce que même tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, sale garce ?"

"Ton cerveau est lent, certes, mais tu arriveras certainement à comprendre d'ici deux ou trois heures."

"Drago, tu vas la laisser me parler comme ça encore longtemps ?!"

Pour toute réponse, il soupira.

"Tu as besoin de Malefoy pour te défendre ? Ah, je sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. J'ai toujours été habitué à ton idiotie. Au fait, tu es blonde de nature, non ? Tu m'enverras un hibou quand tu auras compris le sens de cette phrase, d'accord ?"

Le ton d'Hermione était plein de sarcasme. Elle adorait pousser la brune à bout.

"Tu vas le regretter, sale sang-de-bourbe !" s'exclama Pansy, à présent debout, la baguette pointée vers Hermione.

"Okaaaay." dit Drago, s'interposant entre les deux adolescentes, face à Pansy. "Il est temps que tu partes Pansy."

"Quoi ? Mais Draguichou !"

"De toute manière, on va devoir aller faire une ronde. Tu dois y aller."

"Bien mais je vais m'occuper de son cas à celle-là !"

"Non, tu ne feras rien. Pour moi ?" dit-il, boudant pratiquement.

"Bon d'accord..." dit-elle s'agrippant à son cou et l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait vomir. Pansy se dirigea vers la porte, en adressant un regard noir à Hermione. Une fois la brune sortit :

"Malefoy, tu ne dois pas ramener tes conquêtes ici !"

"Ah oui ? Et je devrais faire ça où selon toi ?"

"Dans ta chambre ! Tu n'as pas à commencer les préliminaires dans la salle commune ! Et si tu entreprends de te taper la moitié de l'école ici, lance un sort d'insonorisation, je n'ai pas besoin de partager ça !"

"Granger, arrête de faire ta coincée !"

"Lâche moi ! Je te rappelle que les relations sexuelles sont interdites au château !"

"Et pourtant, tu as enfreint la règle toi aussi."

"Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais me parler de ça ! La prochaine fois je-"

"La prochaine fois tu quoi Granger ? Tu comptes me réduire au silence peut-être ?" dit-il avec un rire sarcastique.

"Te réduire au silence non, mais si réellement tu me pousses à bout, je lance un _reducto _en direction de ton machin !"

Drago écarquilla instantannément les yeux.

"Allons Granger...tu ne le penses pas..."

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"Mmh... je... on va faire notre ronde ?" dit-il changeant de sujet.

"Moui d'accord."

Les jours passaient encore et Hermione sentait une faiblesse au niveau de sa santé. En effet, elle avait souvent la nausée. Au début, elle se disait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez le matin mais après quelques temps, elle soupçonna une maladie. Peut-être un oedème à l'estomac, ou encore un ulcère, alors elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui fit un bilan sanguin et le verdict tomba :

"Miss Granger...vous êtes enceinte."

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand.

"Pardon ? Ce... ce n'est pas possible. Comment ?"

"A moins que vous ne soyez la nouvelle Vierge Marie, vous avez sûrement eu des relations sexuelles."

Elle aurait préféré l'ulcère à l'estomac.

"Merlin..."

"Savez-vous qui est le père, Miss ?"

"Je..."

"Il faut lui en parler pour savoir ce que vous comptez faire à propos de ce petit."

"Ce qu'on...compte faire ?"

"Bien sûr ! Plusieurs choix s'offrent à vous : vous pouvez décider de le garder, mais cela aura des conséquences sur votre scolarité; vous pouvez décider d'avorter ou encore de l'accoucher et le faire adopter."

Hermione était bouche-bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Drago. Merlin...Drago Malefoy était le père de cet enfant. Elle se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire. Être enceinte n'était pas dans ses projets, mais elle ne voulait pas avorter. Jamais elle ne tuerait ce foetus. Alors il lui restait deux choix : le garder ou le faire adopter. Elle pensa au fait que le garder aurait une conséquence grave : elle serait liée à vie à Drago Malefoy, ennemi et futur mangemort.

"Miss Granger ? Ouh ouh, Miss ?" Trou noir.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient à son chevet. Lorsqu'elle se remémora sa discussion avec Madame Pomfresh, elle manqua de s'évanouir, une fois encore. Et maintenant, que faire ? Il fallait l'annoncer à ses amis. Comment Harry et Ron allaient-ils la regarder à présent ? Pire encore, il fallait l'annoncer à Drago. Bien que c'était un irresponsable, il avait le droit de savoir, ça le concernait directement.

"Hermione, comment vas-tu ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Ron.

"Je...vais bien."

Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas extirper des informations devant les garçons. Elle se contenta de regarder son amie, l'air inquiet.

"Bon, ça suffit !" s'exclama Ron. "Depuis des semaines, tu nous dis que tout va bien, mais on voit bien que tu n'es plus la même. Et aujourd'hui, on te retrouve à l'infirmerie, et tu as l'air visiblement tourmentée alors dis nous. On est tes meilleurs amis depuis plus de sept ans, alors j'estime qu'on a le droit de savoir."

"Ron, tu pourrais être un peu plus doux dans tes paroles, crétin !" s'exclama Ginny à son tour.

"Ron a raison," commença calmement Harry. "on s'inquiète pour toi Mione. On peut tout entendre. Tu peux te confier, tu le sais."

"Je sais...Et je vous remercie d'être là." répondit Hermione, fébrile.

"Est-ce que c'est une maladie incurable ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh...pas vraiment."

"Alors ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave ?" demanda Ron.

"Si, quand même..."

"Je ne comprends plus rien." dit Harry.

"Je suis...enceinte."

"En...ceinte ?" répétèrent Harry et Ron.

"Oui."

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, et prit la main d'Hermione. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle à part avec Malefoy.

"Mais de qui ?" demanda calmement Ron.

"C'est compliqué..." dit Hermione.

"On ne savait pas que tu avais un petit-ami." dit Harry.

"Parce que je n'en ai pas. C'est...Dra...Drago Malefoy."

Les yeux des deux garçons s'écarquillèrent, et les deux adolescents devinrent instantannément rouge de rage.

"L'enfoiré ! Je vais le tuer ! Je jure de le tuer !" s'exclama Ron.

"Non, il ne faut pas." répondit faiblement Hermione.

"Il a raison Mione, s'il t'a violé, il va payer ce fils de mangemort ! Je me fous des sorts impardonnables-" ajouta Harry.

"Il a raison !" continua Ron. "Je vais lui lancer un _Doloris_ et ensuite je l'achèverai d'un _Avada Kedavra._

"MAIS CA NE VA PAS !" hurla Hermione qui semblait tout à coup avoir repris du poil de la bête. "Vous n'irez nulle part, c'est compris ?"

"Donne-nous une bonne raison !" s'exclama Harry.

"Il ne m'a pas violé."

"Pardon ?" dirent Harry et Ron en même temps, une fois de plus.

"Il ne m'a pas forcé. Je n'étais pas... moi-même, mais il ne m'a pas forcé. J'avais eu une rude journée, et il y avait du whisky pur feu dans notre salle commune et-"

"Depuis quand tu bois de l'alcool ?" demanda Ron.

"Justement, j'ai goûté, j'ai aimé, et j'ai sans doute eu du mal à m'arrêter. Une chose en entraînant une autre...j'ai fini par...faire ce que vous savez." Elle se mit à pleurer. "Je suis désolée, je sais que vous allez me détester maintenant. Je ne suis plus digne d'être votre amie. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de pire, j'ai couché avec notre ennemi et maintenant j'attends un enfant de lui."

Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent d'elle, et la prirent dans leurs bras, la rassurant, lui disant que jamais ils ne cesseraient de l'aimer, peu importe ses choix, ou ses actes. Elle était rassurée, mais ne savait toujours pas quoi faire quant à cette grossesse non désirée.

Bien qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle avait toujours ce poids sur l'estomac. A présent, il fallait en parler à Drago.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Please, laissez des reviews !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
